<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Some Regrets? by LittleHouseMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545188">Maybe Some Regrets?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse'>LittleHouseMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Gay Sex, Kissing, Loki is 16, M/M, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, They Don't Know They're Brothers, Thor is 31, at first, loki is a little shit, mentions of other marvel characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki snoops around his father's office and finds some papers he was never meant to find. He has a secret brother! The only thing he can find about his brother is that he owns a bar in town and he goes there to investigate. But he quickly forgets his mission when one of the bartenders turns out to be the hottest guy ever. And there's no way the guy was flirting with him. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking a break from my unfinished works to get something else out there. I've been off for a while but now I'm slowly making my way back into writing some Thorki so here we go! I hope you guys will like this one too! Much love from me!♥</p><p>(Also as always, English is not my native language so there will be mistakes. Hopefully not big enough to make you run the other way!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="western">Loki strained himself to not grin like a maniac after he got into the P. Leisure bar. His fake ID worked like a charm. The doorman had looked at his ID, looked at him from top to toe and back up again before gesturing for him to go inside. Loki acted like he belonged there when he put his jacket into the waiting hands of the wardrobe people. He sometimes got into other places but this one was the diamond of bars, or so he’d been told, so he expected more scrutinizing doormen and such so he didn’t think he would actually get in. The truth? He was sixteen. He wasn’t supposed to be in here, he knew that but in his defense, he was looking for someone. A specific someone. Loki Odinson was on a mission. He wasn’t supposed to know about this person but Loki is nosy, always have been, and he will keep digging until he gets the answers he’s looking for and this situation was no different.</p><p class="western">He’d been in Odin’s office when his parents were out to dinner a couple of weeks ago. He was strictly forbidden to go in there, Odin said there were papers in there for his clients that were confidential and they weren’t for Loki’s eyes. So <em>of course</em> Loki sneaked in there, he just wanted a tiny peek on one or two files to see what kind of people his father worked for, or with. Breaking into the file cabinet was too easy, Loki barely considered it a challenge. You’d think if the files were so important and confidential, his father should’ve invested in a better security system. Maybe even a safe to keep the most important files in? Loki expected a few boring cases and he was mostly right, until he had found more than he ever thought. He had browsed the name tags for the files and then he saw it.</p><p class="western"><em>Odinson, Thor.</em> Who the hell was <em>Thor</em>? An unknown uncle? A long lost second cousin somewhere? Loki would like another cousin, the ones he had now sucked. They all were younger than him and annoying as hell. He opened the file and gasped as he read through it. The parents listed were Odin and Frigga Odinson. Loki had a secret brother! How the hell was that even possible? Loki knew his parents were a bit on the older side and it appeared they had Thor when they were quite young. Thor was fifteen years older than Loki. What the hell had happened to him?</p><p class="western">Reading through the file, Loki found out that Thor had moved out of their house almost a year before Loki had been born, but it didn’t say why. Loki knew his parents were sort of rich but gasped when he saw the sum they put into an account in Thor’s name as they kicked him out. Who the fuck gives <em>two million dollars</em> to a teenager at that age?! Something big must have gone down. The rest of the file was some legal gibberish he didn’t understand, but his interest was already a solid hundred percent. He had to know!</p><p class="western">Since that day Loki did everything he could to find out more about Thor, but the only information he’d found was that his brother owned this bar. There was no address to his name and no pictures. He wasn’t on Facebook or any other social media, and it seemed like he did a tremendous job of keeping his face out of the papers and news. This was one of the most successful bars in town and there were pictures from the grand opening and the occasional event, but no pictures of Thor anywhere. Loki wasn’t just curious now, he was intrigued.</p><p class="western">So here he was now, making his way through the sea of people and looking at as many faces as he could. Maybe he would recognize a face with some features from his parents or even looking like a bit like his own face? What if they looked really similar? Loki smiled as he thought of finding his brother and what a surprise it would be for the other guy. Loki had timed it specifically for tonight. Checking the file once more while sneaking around the house one night, he knew tonight was Thor’s birthday. An unknown brother would be a nice gift to get on your birthday, right? <em>Happy birthday, Thor, I’m your brother! Surprise! </em>Okay, that sounded lame. He frowned as he made his way to the bar. How should he present himself to his brother? They had never met but Loki still wanted to make a good first impression.</p><p class="western">There was a tall and lean guy behind the bar and Loki stopped dead. Could that be his brother? They kind of had a similar build. Oh my God, this was it. He leaned over the bar.</p><p class="western">“Hi! I’m-”</p><p class="western">“Not old enough to drink. So what do you want?” The guy smiled at him. Loki was stunned. Was he that obvious? His shoulders slumped.</p><p class="western">“A coke?” he smiled back and the guy nodded and poured him one. Loki pulled up his wallet but the guy shook his head.</p><p class="western">“It’s on the house, kid.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks! Are you Th-” The bartender went to the other side of the bar and took more orders. Of course. If Thor was working, he’d have no time to talk. This was a stupid idea. What was Loki thinking? He decided to drink his coke, then go back home. It probably wouldn’t have gone well anyway. Who shows up to surprise their unknown brother on their birthday anyway? If something big went down all those years ago, he might not want to know Loki at all. Loki climbed on top of a high bar-stool, sat down and sighed as he sipped on his coke. The straw was black and the bartender had given him one of those brightly colored drink sticks with a pink flamingo on it. Loki took it out and when the bartender didn’t look, he casually dropped it back behind the bar. He almost wanted to whistle and look another way when he got away with it.</p><p class="western">“Fandral, what are you still doing here? Your shift ended almost an hour ago.” The lean bartender wasn’t Thor? Damn it, he had to keep looking then.</p><p class="western">Loki’s eyes landed on the new guy in the bar and the air in his lungs disappeared. Not really, but that’s what it felt like. No wonder this bar was so successful, a fucking model slash God worked here.</p><p class="western">Loki quickly eyed him from head to toe and slowly back up again. The jeans were snug like a second skin and the white T-shirt he wore was no better. It strained around his biceps and pecs too. Damn, he could even see the six-pack through the shirt and he wanted to touch it all. Hands or lips didn’t matter, as long as he got to feel them. Around the guy’s shoulders were long locks of blond hair, looking smooth and soft like silk. The new bartender just ran a hand through it and moved the hair to one side of his head and Loki wanted to die. That was quite a neck. He’d never believed in lust at first sight but this was definitely that. Oh, he’d go down on this man right here, right now, in front of everyone if he asked him to. And he’d never gone down on anybody before, but this guy? Loki wouldn’t hesitate even for a second.</p><p class="western">“Well, Deacon haven’t shown and Jane quit yesterday, remember? John went home thirty minutes ago and Sif’s shift starts in thirty minutes and someone had to tend the bar.” Fandral answered the new guy.</p><p class="western">“Oh, right. Go on, I’ve got it.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not even your night tonight!”</p><p class="western">“It’s okay, I’ve got time.”</p><p class="western">“You sure? Some of them are a bit rowdy tonight.”</p><p class="western">“Go home to your new baby, Fandral.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, thanks. I owe you one!” Fandral tied off his apron and handed it to the other guy and kissed his cheek. Well, weren’t they overly friendly towards one another? Even when he had no right to feel it, a pang of jealously shot through him.</p><p class="western">“Yes you do, remember that when I want to borrow Luke next time.”</p><p class="western">“Will do. Just so you know, there are a lot of thirsty ladies tonight but neither of them seem to be as thirsty as the newbie is thirsty for <em>you</em>.” Fandral clapped the new guy on a wide shoulder and nodded in Loki’s direction. The hot guy followed it and locked eyes with Loki immediately. Loki gasped and looked down into the dark wood of bar, feeling his face burn with absolute mortification. Why was it that the ground never swallowed you whole when you wanted it to the most? He heard the Fandral guy laugh before he left. What a dick!</p><p class="western">“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t let Fandral bother you, he <em>feeds</em> on embarrassing other people.” The guy sounded softer now and Loki looked up and met the bluer than blue eyes.</p><p class="western">Life was unfair if guys like this actually existed. He looked like a goddamn angel. People started yelling for drinks and the guy excused himself before tending to the other patrons. Loki sucked on his straw, almost inhaling his coke. He suddenly felt very shaken, like he’d been hit by lightning or something. Drinking his coke gave him a pause where he could focus on other things than the golden haired bartender guy. Loki found himself wondering if the hair felt as smooth as it looked, and what did he smell like?</p><p class="western">He almost jumped in surprise as his straw slurped the last coke loudly. Bartender guy was on the other side of the bar, handing out drinks, accepting money and talking, laughing at jokes, accepting very generous tips. With his back turned to Loki. Oh yes, his shoulders seemed even broader now and he had the best ass Loki had ever seen. It looked like his ass was molded into those jeans. Help him Lord, Loki could feel his body reacting to the view. No no, not here, he would <em>not</em> get a boner in the middle of a goddamn bar! Loki squeezed his eyes shut and thought of things to turn him off. Mowing the lawn, going fishing with dad, mom’s meatloaf surprise. Okay, yes that was working. Meatloaf surprise definitely helped. Good.</p><p class="western">“You okay, dude?” Bartender guy asked and Loki definitely jumped this time. He was right in front of him now.</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">“You okay there?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, uh yeah. The- the coke was really cold so I almost got a brain freeze. But then I didn’t.”</p><p class="western">“Okay...” Golden boy wasn’t buying it. But then he smiled and Loki wanted to die again. This guy was too beautiful to be real.</p><p class="western">“I’m <em>what</em>?” Goldie chuckled. Oh God, Loki had said that out loud.</p><p class="western">“Sorry.” Loki blushed again, wishing yet again for the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p class="western">“It’s okay. It’s probably one of the nicer things I’ve heard while working here. You’d think since this is one of the nicer bars, people would have better manners, right? They don’t.”</p><p class="western">“Really?”</p><p class="western">“I could tell you stories, believe me, but I'll spare your ears tonight. So, can I refresh your drink?”</p><p class="western">“Um, sure.”</p><p class="western">“Another coke or something else?”</p><p class="western">“Something else would be good.”</p><p class="western">“Are you driving?”</p><p class="western">“No.” He didn't even have a license yet. But big Goldie didn’t have to know that.</p><p class="western">“So what do you want?”</p><p class="western">“What would you recommend?”</p><p class="western">“Well that depends on what you like. Um, do you like rum?”</p><p class="western">“Oh no, it makes me sick. Ew.”</p><p class="western">Goldie laughed, tilting his head back and exposing his long neck. Loki really wanted to lick that. He sighed and shifted his eyes away and immediately pointed over Goldie’s left shoulder.</p><p class="western">“Cherries! Something with cherries on top? Please?” Loki knew he sounded way too excited for cherries. He groaned inwardly, trying to keep his cool.</p><p class="western">“Okay, something with cherries on top coming right up.”</p><p class="western">Loki was excited, not only that he managed to form words and actually say them to such a hot guy but he was actually gonna have some alcohol, in a bar no less. He’d had some rum once when his friend stole some from her mother’s liquor cabinet but it didn’t taste very good. He’d almost puked after one chug. But that was the only time he’d actually had any hard liquor. Loki had had beer and cider and the occasional gulp of wine but nothing stronger than that.</p><p class="western">Goldie poured some crushed ice into a mixer, then added something called Kahlúa followed by Amaretto and Bailey´s. What the hell was he making? He added a splash of half and half cream, then he went through a door behind the bar, probably leading to a kitchen, for a minute and came back with a little bowl of ice cream and emptied it into the mixer, then put the lid on and started it. Loki already had a feeling he’d like this one. From a fridge below the bar, Goldie pulled out a large, empty glass and a can of whipped cream and a plastic bottle with something brown inside? Goldie proceeded to squeeze out the brown stuff along the sides of the glass and oh, it was chocolate sauce. Of course it was chocolate. Loki felt stupid. Goldie went to the mixer, turned it off and tasted the mix with a spoon and nodded to himself. He poured it into the glass and then shook the can of whipped cream before spraying a generous amount at the top. He put a cherry on top, then met Loki’s gaze. Loki was already mesmerized. Goldie added two more cherries and winked at him. Loki almost swallowed his own tongue.</p><p class="western">“There you go.”</p><p class="western">“This looks awesome. What do I owe you?” Loki picked up his wallet.</p><p class="western">“Nah, it’s on me.”</p><p class="western">“I couldn’t possibly.”</p><p class="western">“Sure you could.”</p><p class="western">“Why?”</p><p class="western">“You said I was beautiful.” Goldie shrugged with one of his shoulders and winked at Loki again. Then he turned towards the other customers and made their orders. Loki just watched him for a few moments. There was <em>no way in hell</em> this guy was flirting with him. He was just being nice, that was all.</p><p class="western">Loki tasted the drink and Christ, it was good! It was like a milkshake with just a hint of alcohol and... coffee? Loki licked his lips and hummed happily. He grabbed a cherry by the stem and put it into his mouth. It was a bit on the sour side but he loved it anyway. He pulled the stem off and carefully chewed the cherry and took a sip from his drink. Oh that was an amazing combo. He spit the stone out and then dug a finger into the cream and licked it off. He did it again but this time he sucked it off. He looked up and without meaning to, he locked eyes with Goldie. Goldie cleared his throat and turned back to the guy he was talking to. Loki must be seeing things because it looked like Goldie was blushing.</p><p class="western">Another man entered behind the bar and Goldie turned to him with a wide smile.</p><p class="western">“Hogun! What are you doing here? You have the whole weekend off.”</p><p class="western">“Fandral called me and said you needed help. Volstagg is parking the car and I know Sif is on the way. You can go home now.”</p><p class="western">“Hogun, I can’t let you do that. Your wife...”</p><p class="western">“My wife is the one who insisted I came here. In fact she’s the one who called Volstagg and forced him into work too. You shouldn’t be forced to work tonight of all nights, you know that.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. Well... Thank you. I appreciate it.” Goldie hugged the smaller man and clapped his back a few times. Loki envied him. To be enveloped in those huge arms must be like heaven.</p><p class="western">Loki guessed he’d had his fun for tonight. Goldie was going home so what was the point in staying? Wait, he had a mission tonight. What was it? Oh right, his mysterious brother. He’s probably in an office in the back, counting his money while wearing an expensive suit. Screw it, he could come back another night. He just had to finish his milkshake slash drink. He should ask what the drink was called so he could order it himself one day. He ate the other cherries quickly before the whipped cream melted too much and they’d sink into the drink. He’d eaten about half of it when he was interrupted.</p><p class="western">“Well, hello there. Who are you?” A man sat at the stool next to him and smiled wide. He was definitely older, his hair was gray. It was almost like a faux hawk but the hair on the sides of his head was a bit too long for it to work. He was handsome but way too old for Loki. But Loki smiled back, being polite.</p><p class="western">“You have something...” Loki gestured to his own chin. The man touched his chin and looked at his fingers, seeing the blue paint.</p><p class="western">“Oh gosh. I was at a costume party where everyone got painted in the face.”</p><p class="western">“Really?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. You should see my brother. They put hairspray in his hair and fluffed it up so he looked like a hedgehog. And he had just bleached it so it looked absolutely ridiculous.”</p><p class="western">Loki chuckled, he couldn’t help himself. This man was ridiculous. Behind him, Loki saw someone who matched the description. He also had paint on his face and wore equally hideous clothes.</p><p class="western">“Is that him?” Loki pointed in the other man’s way and the man beside him looked.</p><p class="western">“Yes it is. Brother!” He called and the man came up to them.</p><p class="western">“Well hello there, little friend! Who are you?”</p><p class="western">“Loki.”</p><p class="western">“Taneleer, at your service.” The brother said before he grabbed Loki’s hand and kissed the back of it. But then he winked and Loki felt a shiver down his spine but not in a good way. Creepy vibes. Loki pulled at his hand but this Taneleer guy wouldn't let go.</p><p class="western">“Uh...” Loki started but the first man leaned closer to him.</p><p class="western">“Are you here all alone tonight, little one?” He said and wiggled his eyebrows. That was also sending creepy vibes up and down Loki’s spine. He should definitely leave. Now.</p><p class="western">“I think I should probably go.” Loki tried to get his hand back again but to no use.</p><p class="western">“What’s the hurry?” Taneleer said and smiled wide and Loki suddenly felt like he was about to get eaten but in a very, very bad way.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, who’s waiting for you, sweetheart?”</p><p class="western">“I am.” A voice said behind them and the creeps turned around and finally Loki got his hand back. Relief flooded him as he saw Goldie, putting on a leather jacket.</p><p class="western">“Well, shit.” The gray haired man said.</p><p class="western">“I thought you guys were banned from this place? No wait, I <em>definitely</em> remember banning you from ever coming here again. So how the fuck did you guys get in?” Goldie cracked his knuckles and both men stood straight. “Get your sorry asses out of here before I literally kick you out.”</p><p class="western">“Right!” The brothers quickly walked towards the entrance. Right before they reached it, they looked back to them. Goldie crossed his arms over his chest and the men stepped through the door, disappearing into the night. Loki was impressed.</p><p class="western">“Wow. They were scared of you.” Loki said, awe in his voice.</p><p class="western">“Well, at least my size is good for intimidating people.” Goldie joked and Loki laughed. <em>Or fucking them</em> Loki’s brain supplied unhelpfully. Loki cleared his throat and went to grab his drink again but Goldie grabbed it from him.</p><p class="western">“Don’t drink that.”</p><p class="western">“What? Why not? It’s so good.” Loki pouted. <em>And it was free. You gave it to me.</em></p><p class="western">“Did you keep your eyes on it the whole time while talking to the Gast brothers?”</p><p class="western">“Uh... no?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. Trust me, you don’t want to drink it.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, you mean they-”</p><p class="western">“Probably. That’s why I banned them from this place.” Goldie called Hogun and told him what happened and handed him the drink. It was immediately put in a plastic bag and Hogun put a phone to his ear, calling the police.</p><p class="western">“Well, shit. Uh, thanks then. Again. For the free drink and stopping me from drinking it. That sounded weird.” Loki frowned. Goldie laughed, tilting his head back again. Oh God, he was so close now.</p><p class="western">“You want me to get you another one?”</p><p class="western">“Thanks but no. I guess I’m leaving.”</p><p class="western">“Really? So soon?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. I came to find... you know what, that’s not important. I’m just gonna go home.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. Okay. Maybe I’ll see you some other time?”</p><p class="western">“Maybe.” Loki smiled but he felt sad to part from this big, beautiful man. Who knew if he would ever be let into this bar again? This could be the one and only time he saw Goldie.</p><p class="western">“Before you go, can I ask you something?” Goldie asked.</p><p class="western">“Sure.” Loki hopped down from the stool and lo and behold, Goldie was both a head and a neck taller than him. Loki’s eyes stared into the V of his oh so tight T-shirt.</p><p class="western">“Did you really mean what you said before?”</p><p class="western">“What I said when?”</p><p class="western">“That I was too beautiful to be real?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, God.” Loki hid his face in his hands for a few seconds as he took a steadying breath. So fucking embarrassing. But he could at least be honest with him, he did save him from those creepy old men.</p><p class="western">“Yes. I’m sorry, I know the last thing you need is more people drooling over you but you really are too beautiful to be real.” Loki scratched his neck and stared at his feet as he blushed deeply.</p><p class="western">“Thanks. But you know what though?”</p><p class="western">“What?” Loki looked up at him, eyes pleading not to make fun of him. Goldie leaned in real close and lowered his mouth to Loki’s ear.</p><p class="western">“I think you’re beautiful too.” He said in a low voice. Loki’s whole body flushed with heat.</p><p class="western">“If you’re making fun of me, I will stab you.” Loki muttered.</p><p class="western">“Not a single bit. Hey, instead of going home this early, I mean it’s not even midnight yet... you could come back to my place. If you want?” Goldie pulled back and Loki couldn’t believe it.</p><p class="western">“Hell yes.” Loki breathed. Goldie smiled brightly and put an arm around his shoulders and led him towards the exit. A cab was already waiting for them outside.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">The cab-ride took about ten minutes and they stopped in front of a tall building. They were definitely in the richer part of town. Richer than Loki’s parents, definitely. Goldie took his hand and led him into the building. He greeted the doorman and then waved to the man behind the desk in the foyer. Neither of them batted an eye at them. Goldie probably did this often, huh? Well, he was a bartender, what did Loki expect? Right now he didn’t mind that much actually. Nobody would check his ID and call his parents. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing? He couldn’t imagine a more awkward situation.</p><p class="western">They passed a few elevator doors and turned a corner. There was a smaller elevator there. Goldie had a bleeper thing that he held against a black keypad and Loki heard the engines start. Soon, the doors opened and they stepped inside. Goldie repeated bleeping his key thing to another black square inside the elevator and up they went. The higher they went, the bigger Loki’s eyes grew. He knew the “rules” for buildings like these. The higher up, the richer the person. Finally the elevator stopped and the red digits blinked 35. They were on the 35<sup> th </sup> fucking floor? There was a small hallway when they stepped out of the elevator and then Goldie fished a small key-chain from his pocket and unlocked the door.</p><p class="western">There was no name on the door, not even a number. That was weird. Was it weird? Loki didn’t know how it worked up here in the richer league. This place couldn’t be Goldie’s, could it? He was a bartender for crying out loud. Then again, he didn’t know anything about Goldie or his history. Maybe he had rich parents like Loki did?</p><p class="western">“This place is amazing.” Loki said and looked around. It was an open space between kitchen and living room and it was beautiful with dark wooden floors and fluffy carpets. The furniture looked new, like nobody ever sat in them. The kitchen shined, looking spotless with the latest design. There was a small staircase on one end of the room that Loki guessed lead to the bedrooms. Outside, it was black space. Loki pulled Goldie with him to the windows that reached from floor to ceiling.</p><p class="western">“Wow! You can see the whole city from here!”</p><p class="western">“Almost. You like it?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, but also it makes me a bit dizzy to look down in a steep angle. We’re <em>very</em> high from the ground.”</p><p class="western">“I know.”</p><p class="western">“I mean, if there was an earthquake and this building even tilted one little bit-”</p><p class="western">“I’ll stop you right there before we freak out and have to go downstairs again.”</p><p class="western">“Okay.” Loki laughed. Maybe Goldie didn’t like it too much up here in his ivory tower?</p><p class="western">“You want something to drink? Or eat?”</p><p class="western">“Nope. So, where’s your bedroom?” Loki asked as he took off his shoes, followed by his socks.</p><p class="western">“It’s up the... what are you doing?”</p><p class="western">“I know it’s weird, especially since we’ve never met before, but that carpet is too damn fluffy to not stick my feet in it.” Loki put his socks into his shoes and then went to the fluffiest carpet he’d ever seen. He stepped into it and hummed. He wiggled his toes and giggled as his feet were tickled.</p><p class="western">“It’s a bit weird, yes.”</p><p class="western">“Oh come on, like you never do this?”</p><p class="western">“In fact I never have. I bought the carpet last week.”</p><p class="western">“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Loki walked around a bit and the carpet felt like a cloud. Goldie watched him for a few moments before smiling, taking off his shoes and socks too. He joined Loki on the carpet and also hummed.</p><p class="western">“It is very fluffy.” Goldie said.</p><p class="western">“It’s like walking on a cloud.”</p><p class="western">“Walked on many clouds, have you?”</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.”</p><p class="western">“Did you just say shut up to me?” Goldie said, eyebrows climbing his perfect forehead.</p><p class="western">“Sorry. I only meant-”</p><p class="western">“I’m joking, dude. But there are many ways to shut me up instead of saying it.”</p><p class="western">“Like what?”</p><p class="western">“Like kissing me.”</p><p class="western">Goldie’s suggestion was definitely a good one. Loki couldn’t let it pass by so he grabbed Goldie’s T-shirt and pulled him close, then leaned his head back.</p><p class="western">“Well, that’s about as far as I can reach, you have to do the rest.” Loki had barely finished the sentence before Goldie bent down and kissed him. It was firm but sweet, only the lightest lip sucking. They parted and Loki could feel his body was already thrumming. Goldie pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him again. Loki circled his arms around Goldie's neck. Kissing, Loki knew how to do. He loved kissing, he’d kissed quite a few people and he knew he was damn good at it. He almost squeaked when large hands grabbed his ass and pulled him up from the floor. Loki wrapped his legs around Goldie's waist, who hummed in return.</p><p class="western">“Mm, you’re absolutely delicious.” Goldie said and held him up with no trouble at all.</p><p class="western">Suddenly he was moving, carrying Loki with him, up the few stairs, down a small corridor and into a nice bedroom. Loki half expected to be thrown onto the big bed but instead he was lowered down carefully, Goldie following him down and stretching out on top of him. He was heavy but Loki didn’t mind because Goldie also took off his shirt. The abs were just as fantastic as Loki thought they’d be, and his arms looked even bigger this close. No matter how hard he worked out, Loki would probably never get these kind of muscles.</p><p class="western">“You really are ridiculously hot.” Loki said before he pulled Goldie down for another kiss. Goldie hummed against his lips and Loki cradled his face for a moment, tilting his head a bit to the side. Loki may be sixteen but he knew what he liked. Goldie softly bit into his lower lip and Loki couldn’t stop from smiling a little. Goldie continued by giving a slow swipe of his tongue over Loki’s lips. Loki knew what he wanted and opened his mouth for him, welcoming the hot tongue inside. Loki raked his fingers through the long hair (it <em>was</em> smooth like silk, just like he’d thought it would be) as the kiss deepened, making him a little breathless. Goldie sure knew how to kiss too. Loki could probably make out with this guy for hours without growing bored of it.</p><p class="western">“Mm, delicious like a soft little peach.” Goldie said between kisses. That’s the second time he called Loki delicious. He didn’t mind though, it was the first time someone made him feel desirable.</p><p class="western">He did feel a bit self conscious when his shirt was pulled off because compared to his company, Loki was a mere beanpole. He shifted his gaze away but Goldie kissed him immediately and slid his hands over his bared flesh.</p><p class="western">“See? I told you you were beautiful too. Your skin is amazing.” Goldie moved to his knees and kissed Loki’s neck, then proceeded to kiss down his chest, still sliding his hands all over him. It raised goosebumps all over, it felt amazing. He’d never been touched like this before, with such desire. Loki gasped as Goldie put a large hand on Loki’s crotch. He hadn’t noticed how hard he already was.</p><p class="western">“Fuck.” Was all Loki could muster at the moment.</p><p class="western">“Mm, yes. Do you want to?” Goldie met his gaze and Loki felt like the guy was staring into his soul, burning it up. “It’s okay if you don’t, we can just do this. Play around a little. It’s all good.”</p><p class="western">“I want to.” Loki said to his own surprise. Was he really gonna lose his virginity to some stranger in a bar? Yes, yes he was.</p><p class="western">But did he still really count as a virgin though? He hadn’t had sex with anyone else before but he had certainly played with himself. He’d had toys inside himself while jerking off, he had explored his own body quite extensively. How different could a real cock be? In all honesty, there was only one way to find out. And he liked Goldie enough and he was devastatingly hot so why not? He could do much worse. Yes, Loki wanted it.</p><p class="western">“Yeah?” Goldie’s whole face lit up like a kid at Christmas. Loki barely had time to nod before Goldie kissed him again, so sweetly. And the hand previously cupping his bulge moved to pop the button on his pants, then slid the zipper down. As Goldie put his hand down Loki’s pants, his kisses moved to his jawline.</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Loki bit his lower lip as the warm hand slowly massaged his bulge on top of his boxers, stroking his cock through the fabric. It was already painfully hard. Loki felt like he wanted to reciprocate though so he slapped Goldie's ass.</p><p class="western">“Take your pants off.” He said, more demanding than asking. Goldie smiled before be bit his lower lip, then retracted his hand from Loki’s pants. He rolled over to his back, quickly tearing the buttons open, then kicking them off. His black boxers were straining over what looked like a huge dick.</p><p class="western">“Your turn.” Goldie said. Loki took off his pants too but before he relaxed back into the pillows, Goldie stopped him. “Uh uh. The undies too.”</p><p class="western">Loki blushed as he did, his cock went up like a spring, like they were in a damn cartoon. He may be a little too eager for it. He chuckled awkwardly but it seemed like Goldie didn’t care about that at all.</p><p class="western">“God, your skin looks so smooth all over your body.” Goldie continued to stroke a few fingers over Loki’s chest, down his belly and kept going down until his fingers touched Loki’s cock. Loki jerked at the feeling, a little gasp escaping his lips.</p><p class="western">“Eager, are we?”</p><p class="western">“Can you blame me? Have you seen you?”</p><p class="western">“Aw, even when you already have me in bed you keep throwing compliments around.” Goldie teased.</p><p class="western">“In my defense, you are extremely complimentable. Also you still have your underwear on.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. My sincerest apologies.” Goldie easily slipped out of his boxers and Loki wanted to gulp. That was one big dick. Like <em>Rocco Steele</em> big. Loki could feel himself staring at it for too long and Goldie chuckled. “Too much for you, sweetness?”</p><p class="western">“Uh, n-no? Honestly I don’t know I’ve never... you know.” Loki gestured to the meaty dick.</p><p class="western">“You mean with one of this size?” Thor’s brows went up his forehead and Loki knew if he told him the truth he probably wouldn’t fuck him, and he <em>really</em> wanted Goldie to fuck him.</p><p class="western">“Yeah. Exactly.” Loki didn’t feel bad about it, especially not when Goldie’s pupils grew with his desire.</p><p class="western">“I’ll take good care of you, my sweet peach.” Goldie immediately arranged them so Loki was on his front and had a large pillow shoved under his hips. He was a bit confused but moaned as the other man lavished the back of his neck with kisses and nips from his teeth.</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Was all Loki could manage, his body already asking for more. Loki shivered as Goldie worked his way down Loki’s spine, his big hands touching Loki all over and murmuring about his perfect skin, how soft he felt. His hands were a bit rough, telling Loki he’d worked hard in his life. However old he was. Loki never asked, did he? Oh, he could save those worries for another day, when he wasn’t too busy being pleasured within an inch of his life. And they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. Loki’s dick jerked when he felt the other man’s breath on his butt-cheeks. He wouldn't. Would he?</p><p class="western">“Tell me, has anyone ever eaten you, peach?”</p><p class="western">“No.” Loki was glad Goldie could see him right now because he was blushing so hard he could feel the warmth from it.</p><p class="western">“Would you let me-”</p><p class="western">“Yes.” Loki said, maybe a bit too quickly. Goldie huffed another breath onto his skin before his big hands stroked over his ass. Considering they were strangers to each other and this was likely only a one night stand, Goldie was so soft and almost caring about it all. Loki felt spoiled. Goldie carefully spread Loki’s cheeks apart and groaned.</p><p class="western">“You haven’t been fucked in a while, have you?” His voice was hoarse and it made Loki’s heart speed up. He tried to think of when he’d last used more than his fingers.</p><p class="western">“A-about three months?” It came out as a question because he wasn’t sure. He never used his toys when his parents were home, never. And they hadn’t been away any nights for about three months now, that he could remember.</p><p class="western">“That’s a damn shame. You should be loved every night, sweetheart.” Loki blushed again but instead of not saying anything, he shot back the first words that came to his mind.</p><p class="western">“You’re right, I should. So get on with it.” Loki almost chuckled with how nervous he suddenly got. This was it, after this, there would be no return for Loki.</p><p class="western">At the first lick over his hole, Loki gasped and gripped the covers beneath him. The big hands easily held him open as he was rewarded with another lick, then another and another. It wasn’t long before Loki was squirming as Goldie finally dipped the tip of his tongue inside of him.</p><p class="western">“Unh, God.” Loki panted into the pillow beneath his head.</p><p class="western">“You’re so responsive, I love it.” Goldie murmured against him before delving in deeper.</p><p class="western">“Ah, fuck.” Loki had no idea getting this would feel so amazing. His body slowly but surely opened to accommodate the large tongue pressing into him over and over again, licking, teasing, promising so much more. And Loki wanted it, wanted as much as Goldie would give him.</p><p class="western">“Ready for some fingers?” Goldie asked, already leaving Loki to reach for the nightstand beside his bed.</p><p class="western">“Mhm, that would be good yes.” Loki said and wiggled his but a little and Goldie snorted and shook his head at him. The large man had just put the tube of lube and a box of condoms down on the bed when there was a shrill ring from the floor.</p><p class="western">“God, I’m so sorry.” It looked like Goldie was blushing as he was shaking his pants, trying to find his phone. “I have to take it, it might be about work.”</p><p class="western">“It’s fine.” Loki smiled, turning over to his back, feeling like he could finally draw a whole breath into his lungs since they began.</p><p class="western">“Hey, what’s up? No, it’s been ordered already. Yeah, the extra kegs too. Uh-huh.” Goldie talked to whoever was on the other side and Loki did feel a little bit mischievous. He stretched, exaggerating his motions, calling the other man’s attention to him. One of Goldie's eyebrows raised as he looked at Loki. Loki smiled wider as he stretched out an arm and took hold of the lube, snapping the lid open. Goldie frowned and kept talking into his stupid phone.</p><p class="western">Loki squeezed out a nice, big dollop onto two of his fingers, then spread it out with his thumb. He met Goldie’s gaze, spread his legs real wide so the man could see exactly what he was gonna do. He proceeded by sliding his hand downwards, stroking his cock a few times, adding more lube to the fingers, then reaching further down to his own opening. He only teased around the entrance before dipping the two fingers inside. Goldie's eyes were locked right where Loki fingered himself. Loki slowly slid his digits out before sliding them back in. He bit his lower lip for effect and moaned softly through his nose.</p><p class="western">“Uh... wh-what? Yeah, sure. What?”</p><p class="western">Loki added some more lube before adding a third finger. He was used to this feeling, though it had been about a week since the last time. It felt good, Loki knew how to get himself off. He opened his mouth and gasped loud enough to be heard clearly. Goldie was getting redder in the face by the minute and his cock jerked a little now and then while he was watching Loki. Loki couldn’t believe that this half-God would even give him the time of day, now Loki was causing the other man to blush and getting turned on. He must be doing something right because Goldie didn’t take his eyes off of Loki for even a second.</p><p class="western">“Yes, I did that already, it’s ready for the next two months. Everything should be in order. Look, I- Yeah, absolutely.”</p><p class="western">Loki started fucking himself with his fingers, fantasizing about getting that big cock inside him soon. After adding just a little bit more lube, his fingers slid in and out of him smoothly and he did it harder, deeper, almost embarrassed by the wet sound of it.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck</em>. No, not you. Look, I trust you. You do what you think is best. I have to go now. <em>Because I do</em>. See you Monday.” Finally he hung up, then he turned his phone off completely and put it down on the floor.</p><p class="western">“Good talk?” Loki panted and smiled as Goldie quickly climbed into bed, crawling until he was hovering over Loki, his eyes dark and hungry.</p><p class="western">“You are a mischievous little tease, aren’t you? God, the things I wanna do to you.”</p><p class="western">“Do them. I’m ready.”</p><p class="western">“Oh sweetheart, you don't know who you’re talking to.”</p><p class="western">“Is that right?” Loki pulled his fingers out of himself and very obviously wiped them on the sheets but Goldie never broke eye contact with him. In fact, he lowered himself so his face was just inches from him. Were his eyes darker or was it just Loki’s imagination? Suddenly Loki felt breathless for a whole other reason. Nobody had ever looked at him this way. He wanted so much, wanted to try everything he never had before but at the same time he just wanted Goldie to be inside him, and that would be enough. Everything and nothing in the same moment. Was it even possible?</p><p class="western">“Little peach, I could-”</p><p class="western">“Stop talking and fuck me? Great.” Loki grinned as he stuck his tongue out and licked the other man’s lips.</p><p class="western">Goldie growled before he slotted their mouths together and slid his tongue into Loki’s mouth. There was nothing sweet about it, it was all desire and Loki almost wanted to giggle with all the butterflies fluttering in his belly. His breath stuttered when he felt a long, wet slide along his own cock and realized it was the other man’s dick. It was really happening, he was gonna have sex with another person. A God no less.</p><p class="western">“You want me inside you, hm?” Goldie dived for Loki’s neck and circled his tongue over the skin before gently biting down. Loki hissed, more turned on than he could remember ever being before.</p><p class="western">“Fuck yeah. Come on.”</p><p class="western">Finally, the large man reached for the pack of condoms, sat back on his knees and quickly fished one out, tore it open and rolled it down his huge cock. Once again, Loki wanted to giggle with nervousness but all that came out was a smile. Goldie gave him a lopsided smile in return as he squeezed lube onto the condom and smoothed it out before positioning himself over Loki again. Loki happily spread his legs to accommodate him.</p><p class="western">There was a blunt push against his opening and Loki tensed at first, but the other man softly shushed him and locked their mouths together. Loki closed his eyes and almost lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms around those wide shoulders. Then the large cock slowly pushed into him and Loki focused on relaxing and it didn’t take long until Goldie was buried deep inside him.</p><p class="western">“Oh, God.” Loki moaned and breathed deeply. Goldie hummed before lowering himself down on top of Loki, weighing him down.</p><p class="western">“Let me know when you’re ready.” Goldie said hoarsely. From his expression it was easy to see he was definitely holding back for Loki’s sake.</p><p class="western">“I’m okay. Just start slow?”</p><p class="western">Goldie kissed him again and Loki relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around the thick neck and lifting his legs, pressing them tightly against Goldie's sides. The large man ended the kiss and instead put his lips to Loki’s neck. Then he slowly moved his hips and Loki closed his eyes at the sliding feeling inside him. Fuck, this was so much better than any of his toys. As Goldie slowly slid into him again, Loki took the opportunity to curse into the man’s ear.</p><p class="western">“Is it okay?” The large man asked, his voice already hoarse.</p><p class="western">“It’s fucking great. Don’t stop.”</p><p class="western">Goldie kept the slow, careful pace and Loki was grateful that his body was given time to adjust to the intrusion. It only got better when the push and pull got a real smooth glide from all the lube.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, you take me so well. I have to see this.” Goldie pulled away from Loki’s arms and sat back on his legs. He looked at where they were locked together and Loki wanted to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment but Goldie continued to fuck him soft and gentle while he watched himself slide in and out of Loki’s body.</p><p class="western">Loki gasped as Goldie suddenly gave him a hard thrust. Goldie smirked, meeting his eyes, then continued going slow.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, I’m gonna die.” Loki groaned, making the other man chuckle, before he leaned over him again.</p><p class="western">“Liked that, huh?” Goldie took his mouth in a deep kiss again as he fucked him harder for just a few thrusts before going back to the slower pace.</p><p class="western">Loki roamed his hands over the other man’s body, feeling his hard pecs, his wide shoulders, his crazy muscled back before his his hands landed on the incredibly supple, yet firm ass. Loki squeezed the globes tight and Goldie groaned loudly above him. Loki could feel his own sweat slide from his hairline, and he noted his breathing had increased.</p><p class="western">“Yeah. Feel free to continue.”</p><p class="western">“Oh sweetheart. You have no idea how hard it is to hold myself back.”</p><p class="western">“So don’t. You said you’d fuck me but so far you’ve been going easy on me.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t want to bruise you since it’s been a while for you.”</p><p class="western">“I’m not made of glass. I’ll heal.” Loki hoped he was right. He’d never been fucked by anyone in anyway so how would he know?</p><p class="western">Goldie gazed into his eyes for a few moments and apparently found what he was looking for. The large man kissed him again and then quickly, pulled out of Loki, grabbed his hips and flipped him so he was face down on the bed again. Loki’s hips were pulled up and he was on all fours. Loki barely had time to squeak before the huge cock pushed into him again. It felt a little different from this angle. Goldie pulled back and then pushed inside in one hard shove. Loki almost fell forward on his face. Jesus, that cock reached even deeper this time and he groaned.</p><p class="western">“Is that okay?” The big blond asked.</p><p class="western">“Fuck yeah, do that again.”</p><p class="western">He did and Loki lost track of time as he got literally and thoroughly fucked. Playing with your toys when you were home alone was one thing but this? Loki had no idea it would feel this way with another person. As Goldie sped up his thrusting, Loki couldn’t keep quiet.</p><p class="western">“Oh God, yes, right there, so good, keep going, fuck me.” And so on fell from his lips and he was barely aware of it.</p><p class="western">Goldie huffed and puffed behind him, sliding his big hands over his back, his sides, sliding into his hair and holding on. Telling him how good he felt, how beautiful he was, how they should do this again. Loki’s head was swimming with his body enduring such pleasure and sweet words that probably didn’t mean anything, but at the moment Loki didn’t care if they were empty, he loved every little thing the other man said.</p><p class="western">Loki was getting closer and closer to come but Goldie was slowing down and Loki couldn’t have that.</p><p class="western">“Come on, I’m so close.” Loki whined.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me, peach.” Goldie panted like he’d just ran a marathon. Loki crawled forward, causing Goldie's dick to slide out of him.</p><p class="western">“Get on your back, old man.” Loki said and Goldie laughed loudly at that but obliged him. He laid on his back and Loki quickly straddled him, sliding down on the big cock again, humming as his ass landed in the big man’s lap. Another position, another experience. Wow, Loki loved this one.</p><p class="western">Goldie put his big paws at Loki’s hips and resting them there while he looked up and down Loki’s body like he was hungry for it. Loki wanted to blush because he knew he wasn’t much to look at. He was too skinny and too pale to be considered hot by people. At least by the people his own age.</p><p class="western">“So, uh, to be completely honest, I’m a bit uncertain in this position.” Loki confessed with a burning face. Goldie didn’t laugh or say anything demeaning like Loki expected. No, his pupils grew wider and he tightened his hold on Loki’s hips. He slowly lifted him up, then pulled him down on his cock again.</p><p class="western">“Oh, that’s good.” Loki gasped. He got his legs working under him and he followed the rhythm Goldie set for him, moving his hips back and forth, then up and down. When Loki got the hang of it, he tried moving in different patterns. Goldie groaned loudly when Loki circled his hips. So he did it again, and again, causing the other man to grip his hips tighter, on the brink of painful for Loki.</p><p class="western">Goldie mumbled something Loki couldn’t quite hear above the rushing in his ears, but then Loki rolled his hips again and Goldie put his feet to the mattress and pushed up as Loki pushed down.</p><p class="western">“Jesus!” Loki cried out and after that, it only took a few more of those deep thrusts before Loki shivered as his orgasm hit him and he shot his load over Goldie’s chest, some of it even hit his chin.</p><p class="western">Loki would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so high on his pleasure. Goldie fucked him fast and hard for a few minutes before he hah:ed and moaned as his hips jerked a few times. They panted in the silence that followed and Loki felt awkwardness creep in between them but he didn’t want it there. He collected all his strength just to climb off of the other man and landed beside him in a sweaty heap, not knowing what to say that didn’t sound like it came from a porn.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, that was good.” Goldie said and Loki relaxed.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, definitely the best I ever had.” Loki said, and he didn’t even have to lie.</p><p class="western">“Yeah?” Goldie smiled like it was the greatest compliment he ever got.</p><p class="western">“Yeah.” Loki smiled, knowing full well he had nothing to compare it to. But Goldie didn’t need to know that, did he?</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Loki ended up spending the night with the big beautiful bartender, falling asleep in his arms. Loki expected him to wake up alone but he didn’t. Goldie was there, his big arms holding him tight. There was just a small ache in Loki’s backside but he would live.</p><p class="western">“Morning.” The large man kissed his hair. He was warm and smelled fresh.</p><p class="western">“Did you already shower?”</p><p class="western">“Mhm. I had to get up and make some calls to make sure my crew got everything right last night.”</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Loki stretched out on his back, moaning as his sore muscles complaining a little. He yawned and put an arm behind his head and dragged the other hand through Goldie's long hair. The big man closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting go of a deep sigh.</p><p class="western">“Then I guess you don’t want to get all sweaty again, huh?”</p><p class="western">“Why? What did you have in mind?” Goldie’s eyes snapped open, his pupils already dilating, looking at Loki with new interest.</p><p class="western">“Well, you know how I checked you out at the bar yesterday?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah?” Goldie raised an eyebrow, looking amused at the memory.</p><p class="western">“Well, one of the things I thought about was... uh.”</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">“That I would have gone down on you right there on the spot. If you had asked.” Loki’s face burned again. He would have to get over this blushing thing.</p><p class="western">“Oh <em>really</em>?” Goldie smiled wide before biting his lower lip. Loki followed the movement with his eyes.</p><p class="western">“I know it’s corny, but I just saw you and it was like I saw the light for the first time, you know? Don’t laugh!” Loki said as Goldie chuckled.</p><p class="western">Goldie pulled him into his arms and kissed him silly. Loki didn’t even have time to worry about his breath. Loki felt warm all over.</p><p class="western">“Well, if you want to go down on me, I’m not gonna stop you.” The blond man said fondly and kissed Loki sweetly on the lips.</p><p class="western">Loki thanked his lucky stars above for this. He made quick work of Goldie's boxers, getting his mouth on the huge cock as fast as he could.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">It took another two hours before Loki was finally clothed and putting his shoes on by the door of the luxurious apartment.</p><p class="western">“So, are you happy with your experience at P. Leisure bar?” Goldie said.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I’ll give it a ten out of ten, definitely. Will recommend.” Loki replied. He was finally ready to go home. It was like his body was still humming from all the pleasure.</p><p class="western">“Thanks, I’ll tell PR to put your review on the website.”</p><p class="western">Loki just smiled. He checked to see he had his phone and the keys, his wallet.</p><p class="western">“I guess that’s it.” He said, not expecting anything more from the other man before him.</p><p class="western">“Come see me at the bar again.” Goldie said before pulling him into a sweet kiss. He seemed to be very fond of kissing.</p><p class="western">“If I can.” Loki frowned as he thought of something. “I don’t even know who to ask for. I don’t know your name.”</p><p class="western">“Huh. You’re right. I kept thinking of you as peach. How about you?”</p><p class="western">“Goldie.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Goldie</em>? Isn’t that a bit feminine?”</p><p class="western">“Well you do have that luscious hair swiveling about you.” Loki shrugged and smiled at Goldie’s fake outrage.</p><p class="western">“Shut up.”</p><p class="western">“Otherwise I can just ask for the big blond guy that made me come three times in less than a day.”</p><p class="western">“I do like that.”</p><p class="western">“I’m just glad I didn’t come too quickly. I had to think about my mom’s meatloaf surprise several times to cool myself.”</p><p class="western">“Really? My mom also used to make those. I <em>loved</em> them though.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah? My mom insists on a roll of cheese in the middle that melts. It’s disgusting.”</p><p class="western">“Oh my God, my mom did that too! That was the best part of it.” Something was scratching at the back of Loki’s brain that wanted his attention but he ignored it. He was too busy being scandalized by Goldie's words.</p><p class="western">“I can’t believe I let you touch me with those fingers.”</p><p class="western">“Made you come though, didn’t they?”</p><p class="western">Loki blushed once again as he looked down on his feet.</p><p class="western">“You're not getting all shy on me again, are you?” Goldie teased and kissed Loki on the forehead and pulled him into a big hug. He was too affectionate for a one night stand, wasn’t he? Loki loved it though, it made him feel precious. Did he do it with everyone he brought home from the bar? Probably. Loki was nothing special, he had to keep reminding himself of that. He pulled back from the man.</p><p class="western">“Okay, but now I really have to go.”</p><p class="western">“Okay. You take care now. And like I said, come back to see me at the bar any time.”</p><p class="western">Goldie followed him out to the elevator and bleeped the black thing on the other thing and stepped out of the elevator, giving a soft wave of his hand as the door closed.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">It was two weeks later, when Loki came home from school. His parents were seated at the table, his mother’s eyes red from crying it seemed.</p><p class="western">“What happened?”</p><p class="western">“You better sit down, my boy.” Odin said. Even he looked like he was close to tears. Something big must have happened. Did somebody die? Loki sat in a chair across the table from them, heart beating wildly in his chest.</p><p class="western">“Loki.” His mother started but then gave in to a few sobs before she continued. “We think it's time you knew. Please don't hate us.”</p><p class="western">“Why? What happened?” Loki asked though he had a gut feeling about what this was about.</p><p class="western">“You see, before we had you... We had another child.” Odin explained.</p><p class="western">“<em>What</em>?” Loki already knew of course, but he had to feign surprise so his sneaking around his father’s office wouldn’t be revealed.</p><p class="western">“Yes, dear. You have a brother.” Frigga sniffled into a tissue and then dabbed at her eyes with it.</p><p class="western">“Why are you telling me this? Why now?”</p><p class="western">“Because he called yesterday. He wants to meet us. And he was excited to hear he has a brother and he wants to meet you too.” Odin finished, grabbing a tissue for himself and wiped his eyes.</p><p class="western">“Wow.” Loki sat back in his chair. It was so funny this happened now, so shortly after he tried to find him just a couple of weeks ago.</p><p class="western">“So, he wants to come visit this weekend, if you’re free?” Frigga asked.</p><p class="western">Loki wanted to curse. He was gonna try to get into P. Leisure again to meet Goldie for a second romp in the sheets. But maybe that could wait. He was very curious about his brother. But hey, his brother fucking owned P. Leisure so he had to know Goldie, right? Maybe he could put in a good word for Loki? Maybe this was meant to be.</p><p class="western">“Okay. Yes, let’s meet this guy.” Loki said and Frigga immediately walked around the table and hugged him tight.</p><p class="western">“Thank you for being a good son to us, Loki.” She said and kissed his hair like she used to do when he was little.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Loki was getting nervous. Any minute now, his brother was gonna show up. Loki was gonna have a sibling from this day onward. <em>Please, don’t let him be a dick.</em> He sent the wish to whoever was listening up in the clouds.</p><p class="western">“Are you alright, son?” Odin asked as Loki drummed his fingers on his knees.</p><p class="western">“I’m nervous. I think I better go splash some cold water on my face.”</p><p class="western">“Go ahead honey.” Frigga said. They were sitting in the kitchen, just staring at each other.</p><p class="western">Loki escaped up the stairs to the bathroom and got the water running. Before he knew it, the doorbell rang and he heard his parents say something before his mother sobbed loudly and a dark voice talked over it. Loki quickly splashed his face with cold water, dried his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He could do this. He could only hope his brother wasn’t another bully to deal with. <em>Here we go</em>.</p><p class="western">Loki calmly walked down the stairs and heard them from the kitchen. God, he was so nervous he could puke. He turned the corner and stopped.</p><p class="western">“M-mom?”</p><p class="western">Frigga turned to him and smiled through her tears.</p><p class="western">“Loki, come meet your brother Thor.”</p><p class="western">Right there, in between his goddamn parents, was Goldie. Big and beautiful as ever. Whatever expression he felt come over his own face, Goldie, <em>Thor</em>, matched it on his. Utter horror.</p><p class="western">“Y-you...” Loki started and okay, now he definitely felt like he was gonna be sick. Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fell in place. All the little hints Loki didn’t catch up on. Of course he could afford that apartment, he owned the goddamn bar. <em>Maybe he had rich parents like Loki did?</em> Yeah, he had the <em>exact</em> same parents. His mom’s meatloaf surprise.<em> I loved them though</em>. <em>Oh my God, my mom did that too! That was the best part of i</em><em>t!</em></p><p class="western">“Have you met before?” Odin frowned, looking between them.</p><p class="western">“No!” They both said in unison.</p><p class="western">“Okay, that made it obvious you <em>have</em> met before. Tell us.” Frigga said and sat down by the table, looking at them sternly.</p><p class="western">Loki and Thor kept staring at each other, not really wanting to understand what it meant.</p><p class="western">“Uh...” Thor started and then his face went blank. He didn’t know what to say either.</p><p class="western">“I tried to get into his bar and he caught me.” Loki chuckled, thinking that was the worst of it.</p><p class="western">“Right!” Thor agreed.</p><p class="western">But to Loki’s surprise his mother gasped, about to make it worse.</p><p class="western">“Loki! You tried to get into a bar? You’re not old enough to drink! You’re only sixteen for crying out loud!”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I’m very disappointed in hearing that.” Odin said.</p><p class="western">Thor’s face changed from horror to anger in two seconds. Everything came crashing down on him and Loki wanted to die. He couldn’t handle this right now. It was too much.</p><p class="western">“I-I can’t.” He said before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it.</p><p class="western">Oh, God. He found his brother all right. Then he fucked him. His actual brother, his <em>biological</em> brother fucked him two times and made him come a third time using only his fingers. Loki had lost count on all the kisses they shared. And the way they had talked to each other?</p><p class="western">Loki couldn’t breathe. He had to get out of there. After grabbing his phone and keys, he found his favorite sneakers and went to the window. It wasn’t long before he climbed the tree down until he was on the ground. Then?</p><p class="western">He ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>The thing is, when you run away, always make sure you have somewhere to run to or have some money on you.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for Chapter 2! Thank you so much for all your support guys, you have no idea how much it means to me! This chapter is shorter than the first but I hope you'll like it anyway. Hugs! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">The thing is, when you run away, always make sure you have somewhere to run to or have some money on you. Loki called Sigyn for a place to go but she wasn’t at home, and wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. James didn’t even pick up. He even called Stephen Strange from bio class and asked if he wanted to hang out. They did a project for class once and Loki hadn’t erased his number. Stephen asked why he was even calling so the call was short and awkward so Loki hung up while his frustrations grew. He couldn’t go home. How the hell would he explain his behavior to his parents? They kept calling his phone though and leaving messages when he didn’t pick up. He didn’t listen to those either.</p>
<p class="western">Loki wandered around and was getting more and more pissed off with himself. Why didn’t he think things through before acting on them? His wallet was still in safety at home, on his dresser. Why didn’t he grab it? He shouldn’t have counted on having a place to go with no planning ahead. If he’d had his wallet at least he could've gone to a motel for one night while he sorted through his thoughts. So he kept walking until his feet hurt.</p>
<p class="western">Checking the time on his phone, he’d been gone for almost five hours. No wonder his stomach was unhappily growling every other minute. His feet were so sore from walking around for such a long time. <em>There they go again, calling him. </em> He didn’t want to talk to them right now. He needed too come up with a good excuse. <em>Any</em> excuse really.</p>
<p class="western">Looking up from his phone he realized he was in a familiar district. The Bar district. He blamed his feet for finding their way here. He knew if he walked for just another ten minutes, he would get to the P. Leisure bar. Fuck, how could he even face Goldie again? Thor. His brother’s name was Thor, he had to remind himself. Ugh. But his whole body was aching and he was starving for food and his throat was dry, liquids would be good. He would have to do something, he couldn’t stay out on the streets the whole night. So he had to make up his mind. Go back to his parents or go find Thor in the bar. Was he even working tonight? Loki had no idea. He collected whatever strength he had left and steered his feet towards P. Leisure.</p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry kid, we're not open yet. Even if we were, you’re too young to get in.” A big black man with ember eyes were loading things from a smaller truck through the front door of the club. It was early, true, but people still had to work inside before they opened, right? To make sure things were in order? And if Thor was the boss, he <em>should</em> be in there, right?</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I know. Uh... I’m here to see Th-Thor?”</p>
<p class="western">The man rose up to his towering height. He was even taller than Thor. He glared at Loki, making him nervously clench and unclench his hands.</p>
<p class="western">“How do you know Thor?”</p>
<p class="western">“Is he here?”</p>
<p class="western">“Why should I tell you?”</p>
<p class="western">Loki was getting annoyed. The man had an earpiece so he could easily speak to Thor if he wanted to. Loki sighed just as his stomach growled again. It was starting to hurt now, he was so hungry.</p>
<p class="western">“Just tell him that Loki is here.” The man looked him over several times in silence. Then, finally he tapped his ear.</p>
<p class="western">“Thor. There is someone here to see you. Loki. Are you sure? Okay.” The man tapped his ear again.</p>
<p class="western">“So?” Loki asked, nerves firing off everywhere in his body.</p>
<p class="western">“Follow me.” The man turned on his heels and Loki had to run a couple of steps to catch up.</p>
<p class="western">The man took him through the entrance and passed the bar, where Loki could see Fandral stocking up on bottles in different colors. The room was huge when it was empty. On the far end, which they were walking towards, a bald woman was sweeping the floors. She looked to be in a sour mood. When they were close to her, the big man nodded towards her in greeting.</p>
<p class="western">“Nebula.” The woman huffed loudly at them and turned the other way.</p>
<p class="western">“Is she okay?” Loki asked.</p>
<p class="western">“She’s fine. She’s pissed off she’s on cleaning duty before opening today. We all do it though, she’s just in a bad mood.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, so it’s only for tonight then?”</p>
<p class="western">“One could hope, but would be a fool to do so. She’s always pissed off about something these days.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh.”</p>
<p class="western">The big guy opened a door at the end of the room, then walked him through a corridor, then up some stairs, down another corridor until they reached a big black door.</p>
<p class="western">“He’s in there.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks.”</p>
<p class="western">The man left and Loki’s gut twisted with shame and nerves. He tried to collect himself enough to knock when the door suddenly opened.</p>
<p class="western">“There you are.” Thor stood before him, wearing yet another tight T-shirt and tight jeans that hugged him perfectly from every angle. Loki’s stomach fluttered and he wanted to run away again. Thor was even hotter tonight, if that was even possible. How could it have been only five hours since he saw him last?</p>
<p class="western">“Uh, hi.” Loki said, awkward and painfully aware of his body already yearning to touch that body again. God, he was disgusting. It didn’t seem like his brain got the memo that this was his <em>brother</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, come in then. Or do you want to have the conversation where anyone could hear us?”</p>
<p class="western">Loki hurried inside. Thor seemed stressed. It probably wasn’t easy for him either to realize they were related. Thor gestured for him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk so Loki did. Loki finally took notice of the room and realized they were in an office. Quite a nice office, but a relaxed one if that made sense? There was a big desk with a couple of chairs in front of it, but there were also soft couches along one wall and a nice coffee table with a mini-fridge at the end. Oh, it was probably a lounge where Thor and the rest of the staff could hang out before and after work. Which meant they were probably good friends, all of them? <em>Jealous</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“So, did you call your parents to let them know you’re okay?” Thor went around the desk and sat in his big boss chair.</p>
<p class="western">“No, not yet. I don’t know if I can go back there right now.”</p>
<p class="western">“Why not?”</p>
<p class="western">“I wouldn’t know where to start to explain my behavior.”</p>
<p class="western">“I told them.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>What</em>?!”</p>
<p class="western">“Not the <em>truth</em>, obviously. I told them that I caught you trying to get into my bar, and we had words and then you attempted to flirt with me to get off the hook. That’s probably why you were embarrassed and ran away.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s.... better than anything I could come up with.”</p>
<p class="western">“They were cool with it. You should call them. Or I’ll have to.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t. Not yet.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine.”</p>
<p class="western">Thor picked up his phone and called his goddamn parents. <em>Their</em> goddamn parents. <em>God</em>!</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, it’s Thor. Yeah, I just called to tell you I have him. Yeah. No, I’ll have a talk with him and then I’ll give him a ride home. Sure. He’s safe here. Talk to you later then. Bye.” Thor hung up and then they looked at each other in awkward silence.</p>
<p class="western">“So-” Loki started but Thor interrupted him.</p>
<p class="western">“You turned me into a criminal.” He blurted, his face turning red, probably still angry.</p>
<p class="western">“I <em>swear</em> I didn’t know you were my brother!”</p>
<p class="western">“But you knew you weren’t old enough to enter this bar and have a drink.”</p>
<p class="western">“I-”</p>
<p class="western">“And you knew you weren’t old enough to come home with me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Look-”</p>
<p class="western">“No. Do you realize if the cops had come in here and found you, I would have lost my license? I would’ve had to close the bar and fire each and every single one of my employees. I’ve built this place form the ground with my own fucking hands.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of that.”</p>
<p class="western">“Who let you in anyway?”</p>
<p class="western">“Some big bald guy with tattoos on his head.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fucking Skurge. He is so fired.”</p>
<p class="western">“No, not because me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Please, get over yourself. It’s always something with him. He’s the one who keeps letting in the Ghastly brothers too.” Thor leaned back in his chair and put both his arms behind his head.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh.” Loki swallowed. Thor’s biceps bulged and Loki couldn’t not look. He remembered being embraced by those arms, how they’d held him tight the second time they... Loki’s stomach growled again. Thor frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you eat anything today?”</p>
<p class="western">“No.”</p>
<p class="western">“Jesus, kid. Don’t you have any money on you?”</p>
<p class="western">“No, I just ran. I panicked, okay? I didn’t even think about food.” Loki confessed. Thor looked at him like he was an idiot and he probably was. Thor sighed loudly and groaned and got up from his chair. He walked passed Loki to the mini-fridge, quickly rummaging through it. He came back with a can of coke and a sandwich.</p>
<p class="western">“Just to sustain you until you get some real food in you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you.” Loki demolished the sandwich in less than a minute and gulped down the coke. That was the best sandwich and coke he ever had. Thor watched him in silence and normally it would’ve put Loki on edge but he was too hungry to care. “Seriously, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course I did. You’re my brother.” Thor said, his face difficult to read.</p>
<p class="western">“We have to talk about it, don’t we?” Loki groaned and hid his face in is hands.</p>
<p class="western">“We probably should. I don’t appreciate being lied to. I thought you were legal since you were in my bar. Also I have to give Fandral a lecture about serving you.”</p>
<p class="western">“No no, he just gave me a coke. There was no booze in it. He knew right from the start that I wasn’t old enough to drink so he gave me a coke.”</p>
<p class="western">“What he should’ve done was to put a pink flamingo in your drink so the bartenders, in this case me, knew you were not allowed to drink alcohol. That’s what we do when we host parties for a clientele where there are various ages, or when someone is the designated driver so we don’t mix the orders up.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, that’s... oh.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t mean to piss you off any further but he did give me a pink flamingo. I, uh, may have dumped it.”</p>
<p class="western">“You did <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry! I thought it was so stupid looking. I didn’t realize it had another purpose.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fucking hell, Loki. I’m pretty much at the end of my rope here. I don’t know what to do about our situation.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t either! In my defense, you’ve got a crap system of ensuring people don’t drink alcohol in your bar.”</p>
<p class="western">“Apparently. Fuck.” Thor rubbed both his hands over his face a few times.</p>
<p class="western">“Again, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”</p>
<p class="western">“Why were you here that night anyway? Why did you single out P. Leisure? Just to have a laugh?”</p>
<p class="western">“No! I came here because...” Loki stopped. Whatever he said was gonna sound weird and wrong. What a mess all this was.</p>
<p class="western">“Because?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because, I was looking for you.”</p>
<p class="western">“That doesn’t make any sense.” Thor frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“Look, I’m a sneaky bastard, okay? I went into dad’s office and looked through some of his files and I found yours and when I started researching, the only thing I found connected to you was that you owned this bar.”</p>
<p class="western">“You<em> saw my file</em>? Those are confidential!”</p>
<p class="western">“I know! I have a problem, okay? Anyway, I found out it was your birthday that night and I wanted to surprise you. Only, when I saw the hot bartender I kinda forgot about that.” Loki’s face burned as he mumbled the last part, ashamed over what he’d done and the fact that he still found Thor hot.</p>
<p class="western">“Too beautiful to be real, huh?”</p>
<p class="western">“You are! I-I mean you were. I mean, not that you’re ugly now, because that shirt is ridiculously tight and I can see your nipples, but now it’s all bad and wrong and I shouldn’t even notice that, should I?”</p>
<p class="western">Thor pressed his lips together, but his eyes glittered like he was about to laugh. How could he even laugh at a time like this?</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t you fucking laugh at me.” Loki said right before Thor threw his head back and laughed heartily.</p>
<p class="western">Loki was embarrassed within an inch of his life but if Thor could laugh, maybe Loki could too? So he gave in and laughed with Thor for a few moments, his body relaxing a little bit. They shouldn’t laugh because it was such a fucked up situation. Even when they laughed together Loki had a hard time to take his eyes off of the other man. If they hadn’t met earlier today, and Thor looked like that behind the bar tonight, Loki would have gone home with him again. Suddenly Loki didn’t feel like laughing anymore and he kind of started to cringe.</p>
<p class="western">“What is it?” Thor asked, also calming down.</p>
<p class="western">“Nothing. I was just thinking about something. I should go back home.” Loki got to his feet and started walking out of there, but Thor came after him.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey. I told Frigga I’d take you home. What happened?” They were back at the desk but instead of sitting in his chair, Thor sat down on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p class="western">“I guess reality hit me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not until now?”</p>
<p class="western">“Shut up. Yes, reality came crashing down pretty hard earlier today. But now I just realized if you hadn’t called them...”</p>
<p class="western">“We never would have found out, so?”</p>
<p class="western">“I had planned to come here tonight.”</p>
<p class="western">“And you would’ve come home with me again?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” Loki swallowed loudly and squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p class="western">“But I did call.” Thor’s voice took a gentler tone.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. And I’m not sure if I want to thank the higher powers for that or curse them.” Loki sighed, a strange kind of sadness filling him.</p>
<p class="western">Thor didn’t reply so Loki opened his eyes to see what was happening. Thor was just looking at him, looking a bit dazed. Then it was like he startled awake and he cleared his throat while he leaned over the desk to open a drawer.</p>
<p class="western">“Let me get the car keys and I’ll drive you home.”</p>
<p class="western">“It was good though, wasn’t it? That night? And the morning after?” He didn’t mean for that to come out and he cringed hard.</p>
<p class="western">Thor huffed out a half laugh and stopped. He lowered his head, looking down on his own feet. His shoulders seemed tense. His wide, wide shoulders. Where Loki’s ankles had been resting while he was pounded into the mattress and begging for more. Fuck, Loki was getting hot just thinking about it. His dick was getting interested now too and Loki kind of wanted to die. His body was a traitor.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. It was.” Thor finally replied and his voice sounded rough.</p>
<p class="western">Maybe he was more affected than he let on? More than Loki gave him credit for. Suddenly he felt bad for only focusing on his own problems, not thinking about what it must be like for Thor. He fucked his kid brother, calling him peach and sweetheart. Asking him to come to the bar again.</p>
<p class="western">“I am so sorry, Thor.” Loki said, softly, like he wanted to comfort the other man.</p>
<p class="western">“Me too.”</p>
<p class="western">They breathed for a few moments before Thor turned his face up towards him again, his brows knitted together.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re sixteen.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.”</p>
<p class="western">“You told me you’d had lovers, I mean you had sex, before me. How many? Did they know you’re underage or did you lie to them too?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh.” Loki just couldn’t catch a break, could he? No matter what he said, he would come off as the asshole he apparently was. Damn it.</p>
<p class="western">“You did have sex before me, right?” Thor was getting angry again. Loki didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged.</p>
<p class="western">“Well...” That’s where he left it, letting the truth hang between them. Thor’s eyes grew wide and he stuttered a few words here and there before he growled.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh my God! You never had anyone before me? What the <em>fuck</em> are you trying to do to me?!” Thor yelled and wow, that did things to Loki. Thor started pacing around the office, rubbing his face like he wanted to rub it off completely.</p>
<p class="western">Loki’s face started to heat but not from embarrassment. There was that pleasant thrum in his blood he always got when he started to get excited. Shit, he needed to get out of here and soon.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m <em>sorry</em>! I don’t know how many times I can say it!”</p>
<p class="western">“It doesn’t undo what we did!”</p>
<p class="western">“I know that!”</p>
<p class="western">“Do you realize how <em>fucked up</em> this is?!”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, I do! And I’m even <em>more</em> fucked up than I thought because right now, all I can think about is how much I want you to fuck me on that fucking desk!” Loki shouted back, pointing to the desk as if Thor wouldn’t know what desk he meant.</p>
<p class="western">Thor gaped at him, probably not believing what he was hearing. Loki’s whole body felt like it was burning up from the inside and he was definitely sporting a semi now. He turned on his heels, ready to run away, run back home, when a firm hand clasped his wrist. Loki was about to protest when he was pulled off balance and before he knew what was happening, his face was pressed against the cool surface of the desk.</p>
<p class="western">“Is this what you want?” Thor growled in his ear, pressing his bulge against Loki’s ass. Seemed like Loki wasn’t the only one affected by all this.</p>
<p class="western">“Y-yes.” Loki hissed, his body already singing.</p>
<p class="western">“You want your own <em>brother</em> to fuck you like this, in his place of work where anyone can just walk in and see?”</p>
<p class="western">“Please.” Loki panted.</p>
<p class="western">When Thor pulled back Loki thought he would get thrown out and told to never show his face around here again. But when he tried to move, Thor’s large hand pushed him down again. He took Loki’s hands and put them flat to the desk too.</p>
<p class="western">“Stay.” He ordered. Loki heard the opening of a drawer, some things being moved around and then Thor leaned back over him. Very deliberately he put a tube of lube right in front of Loki’s face. He shivered in anticipation.</p>
<p class="western">“This is so fucked up.” Loki stated.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” Thor replied.</p>
<p class="western">A large hand reached around Loki’s hips and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Then his pants slid down his legs, along with his boxers. He almost didn’t dare to breathe, afraid to break whatever spell held them captured in this moment. Loki’s dick made contact with the desk’s cool surface and it sent shivers down his spine. Thor was breathing harshly behind him, and he could hear fabric moving again. Maybe Thor was taking his pants off too? The thought made him whimper.</p>
<p class="western">“Eager to feel me inside you again?”</p>
<p class="western">“Mhm.” Loki fought himself to stay calm, to not get so excited he’d come too soon. It didn’t feel right to use his mom’s meatloaf surprise as a turn off anymore because it was <em>their</em> mom’s meatloaf surprise now. His cock leaked some pre-come onto the desk. He was really fucked up, wasn’t he?</p>
<p class="western">He didn’t have much time to think because Thor reached for the lube. There was some crinkling sound. <em>Condom</em> . Was he gonna fuck him without prepping him? While Loki’s body was screaming yes, his brain knew how much it would hurt. It was two weeks ago and Loki hadn’t played with hi mself since then. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, he kind of wanted to save himself until the next time with the bartender, <em>if</em> he got into the bar again. A quick jerk-off session here and there but no inserting things of any kind, not even his fingers.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck. You look just as tight as before.”</p>
<p class="western">“I haven’t done things. To myself I mean.”</p>
<p class="western">“Wanted to be tight for me tonight?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck. You’re gonna ruin me.” Thor groaned before stroking his big hands over Loki’s ass.</p>
<p class="western">“Hng.” Was all Loki managed.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought my brain had made up how soft your skin is but it really is.” His large hands slipped up under Loki's shirt, spreading warmth wherever they went.</p>
<p class="western">“Thor, please.”</p>
<p class="western">“What do you want?”</p>
<p class="western">“Fingers.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hmm.” Was all Thor said but it didn’t take long before Loki felt a slick finger at his entrance.</p>
<p class="western">“Mm, yes.”</p>
<p class="western">Thor rubbed lube around his hole, only dipping his fingertip every now and then. Loki wanted to cry, his cock was achingly hard between his legs. His cockhead slipped on the surface in his own pre-come but it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p class="western">“Stop teasing.” Loki panted.</p>
<p class="western">“I will when you stop lying.”</p>
<p class="western">“I won’t lie, I promise.”</p>
<p class="western">“So it’s true I was your first?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes! I had played with myself but that’s it, I swear!” Loki wanted to hit him.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck. I’m probably fucked in the head but that turns me on so much.”</p>
<p class="western">“Show it.” Loki dared. He was rewarded with Thor pushing his whole finger inside. Loki hissed at the feeling, pushing back on it to show Thor to go faster. After Thor had worked the lube around some more and there was a smooth glide in and out, he added a second finger. But he just pushed until they were buried inside, then stopped moving them.</p>
<p class="western">“So, tell me. After our night together, did you think of me when you touched yourself?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, fuck yeah.”</p>
<p class="western">“What did you think about?”</p>
<p class="western">“Thor...” Loki whined.</p>
<p class="western">“Tell me or I will keep staying still.” Loki groaned, trying to push back on the fingers but Thor held him still. Fuck, he was strong.</p>
<p class="western">“This. And you fucking me. And that thing when you held me close and fucked me so deep.”</p>
<p class="western">“Christ, peach.” Thor started fucking him with his fingers, making sure to open him up real good until he deemed Loki was ready for a third finger.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m ready, come on.”</p>
<p class="western">“Loki, I need to-”</p>
<p class="western">“Last time I fingered myself before you fucked me and your fingers are like twice the size as mine. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p class="western">Thor huffed a hoarse laugh but he pulled his fingers out, then dripped some more lube on Loki’s opening. He got a rag from somewhere that he wiped his fingers on, then there was that crinkling sound again. Thor groaned behind him, probably when he put the condom on.</p>
<p class="western">“Wait.” Thor said.</p>
<p class="western">“What?”</p>
<p class="western">“You still have your pants around your ankles.”</p>
<p class="western">“So?”</p>
<p class="western">“You need to be able to spread your legs for me sweetheart. Trust me.”</p>
<p class="western">Loki blushed, not knowing what Thor planned to do to him. But he obliged the other man and quickly kicked off his shoes, then stepped out of his pants and kicked them away too. He leaned back over the desk and took hold of the edge on the other side while he spread his legs a little bit.</p>
<p class="western">“There. Happy?”</p>
<p class="western">“Very. My only regret is that I didn’t eat you out first.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mmh. Next time.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Next</em> time, huh?” Thor put his cock against Loki’s hole and immediately started to push inside.</p>
<p class="western">Fuck, it was just as good as it was the first time. Loki swore he could feel every single millimeter of that big cock as it slowly entered his body. It was a smooth glide this time too, thank God.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck. You’re so tight. Tightest I’ve ever had.” Thor panted as he finally bottomed out.</p>
<p class="western">Loki didn’t know how to reply so he just gasped Thor’s name. The other man slowly pulled out before sinking into him again. He repeated it until there was a smooth glide and then, he fucked Loki harder. Loki could only moan and take it. His hands clenched the edge of the desk and he was glad he had something to hold on to when Thor really got going.</p>
<p class="western">Then, the phone on Thor’s desk rang. Loki laughed. Again they were interrupted by a phone call. Unfortunately, again, Thor answered it. Who does that?</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah?” Thor’s voice sounded almost normal.</p>
<p class="western">But what was different from the last time was that Thor was still inside him. He had expected Thor to pause everything to talk to whoever was calling, but to Loki’s surprise, Thor didn’t stop. In fact, he kept thrusting into him, while talking. Loki felt a little dirty but insanely aroused by it.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, it should all be in order.” Thor slowed down again and leaned over him for a bit. Loki felt his large hand reach down the outside of his thigh, all the way down to his knee. He lifted Loki’s leg up on the desk and pressed on it, making sure Loki understood he was supposed to keep it there. Then Thor shoved inside in a new angle, pressing right against Loki’s prostate. Loki opened his mouth to cry out but Thor’s hand covered his mouth so it came out muffled instead.</p>
<p class="western">“Huh? Oh nothing. Probably just a sound from the bar or something. You were saying?” Thor kept fucking him in this angle and Loki almost saw stars. Thor’s hand clenched harder over his mouth and Loki whimpered through his nose.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know. But yeah, call me when you know what happens. I got to go. Yeah, absolutely. Talk to you soon. Bye.”</p>
<p class="western">The second Thor hung up, he let go of Loki’s moth and gripped Loki’s hips instead and fucked him, the desk groaning under them.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck, fuck.” Loki repeated like a mantra.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck Loki, you feel even better this time around.” Thor murmured behind him. Then he stilled his hips while he breathed heavily on Loki’s neck, raising goosebumps on it.</p>
<p class="western">“I have an idea.” Thor said, then pulled Loki’s hips close to his own, then walked backwards and sat in his big chair, pulling Loki down on top him, cock still lodged inside him.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>God</em>.” Loki gasped. He got his legs working and slowly rode Thor a few minutes before Thor grabbed both his knees, spreading his legs open wide.</p>
<p class="western">“Imagine someone of my crew walking in on us right now. They would see your cock, your face, they would hear you moaning my name. They would see my cock, they would see me fuck you. They would see that you’re mine.”</p>
<p class="western">Loki whimpered and laid back against Thor’s chest, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. He was so close.</p>
<p class="western">“Thor, I’m close.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck, me too. I don’t know how you get me so riled up. When I’m with you I come faster than I usually do.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah? How long do you usually last?”</p>
<p class="western">“About an hour or two.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh fuck.” Loki imagined being fucked by Thor for such a long time and he couldn’t help but to wish for it for himself.</p>
<p class="western">“You like that idea, sweetheart?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” The fire inside him built, getting him closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck I’m gonna come.” Thor hissed into his ear before he pressed his lips against Loki’s neck.</p>
<p class="western">“Not yet. I’m so close. Hold on... Hoold oon, hoold ooon.” Loki half- singed the words.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck, you’re a Journey- fan?”</p>
<p class="western">“You bet your ass I’m a Journey fan.” Then Loki couldn’t help but to laugh about the ridiculous timing for <em>that</em> conversation. Thor chuckled behind him.</p>
<p class="western">“Then we have something in common at least.”</p>
<p class="western">“Great. Something to bond over then. Fuck me harder, please, I’m so close.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck. <em>So hold tight, hold tight, ooh baby hold tight</em>.” Thor murmured into his hair and Loki wanted to laugh again but he was too close.</p>
<p class="western">Thor shifted his grip from Loki’s knees to the back of his thighs. He lifted Loki up, then released, dropping Loki down on his cock.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh God!” Loki cried out, his cock jerking and leaking pre-come. To his surprise, Thor kept raising and dropping Loki on his cock. How strong was he anyway? Loki didn’t have any control at all anymore and he loved every second of it.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, yes!” He moaned as he was right at the edge of orgasm.</p>
<p class="western">“Come for me, <em>brother</em>.” Thor hissed into his ear while he pulled Loki down hard on his cock, bottoming out one last time. Loki cried out as his orgasm hit, his cock shooting pulse after pulse of come. Loki couldn’t control it. Thor moaned hoarsely behind him and Loki could feel his cock spasm inside him. Wow. What would it be like if Thor fucked him bare? Would he feel his come fill him? Loki dropped his head back on Thor’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Thor wrapped his big arms around him and that’s how they stayed while calming down. Thor kissed his nose, which made him blush. What the hell was that about? They just fucked, but a little kiss on the nose made him blush? He was ridiculous.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you have any more coke in the mini-fridge?”</p>
<p class="western">“Seriously?”</p>
<p class="western">“What? My lips are dry and I’m thirsty.”</p>
<p class="western">Thor nosed at the sweaty locks at the nape of Loki’s neck and he got goosebumps again. Thor pressed his lips against the skin and hummed.</p>
<p class="western">“I think there are a couple more cans in there.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well then.” Loki slowly stood up, letting Thor’s dick slide out of him. Thor held the condom, then quickly took it off and tied it before throwing it in the garbage bin.</p>
<p class="western">On shaky legs, Loki went to the mini-fridge and got himself another can of coke. He came back and stood in front of the other man, naked from the waist down. He realized he was still wearing his socks. He wiggled his toes. See? Ridiculous.</p>
<p class="western">“Give me a taste of that.” Thor said and stood up from the chair.</p>
<p class="western">“Get your own.” Loki clutched the can close. He was <em>really</em> thirsty.</p>
<p class="western">“Not that.” Thor said and Loki met his gaze. Thor slowly leaned down, connecting his lips to Loki’s.</p>
<p class="western">“Mph.” Loki’s eyes closed automatically. Thor tasted a little like a minty chewing gum and coffee. They pulled apart.</p>
<p class="western">“I hope you realize how wrong this is. And that we’re both going to hell.” Loki said. Thor grinned and kissed him again.</p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">After the sex they kissed for almost an hour, until Frigga called again and asked where they were. That killed the mood a wee bit. Thor drove him as promised. Loki asked if he could stay with Thor but he said he had a very early meeting tomorrow so he really couldn’t. But they’d meet up soon. They exchanged phone numbers and then Thor was off, leaving Loki to deal with the parents on his own. Served him right though, he was the one who ran away.</p>
<p class="western">His father heated some of the stew for him and Loki devoured it quickly before they let him escape back to his room. The excuse Thor had given them had worked like a charm and they didn’t ask too many questions. It seemed like they liked that he and Thor had hung out for a couple of hours to bond. If they only knew. Loki smiled as he fell asleep that night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">He had just gotten home from school on Wednesday and put away his backpack when he got a text from Thor.</p>
<p class="western">‘<em>Say yes. Trust me.’</em></p>
<p class="western">Okay, that was odd. They had only exchanged a couple of texts since the weekend and every single one felt somewhat stilted. Loki had started to think Thor regretted everything that happened between them, and Loki wouldn't blame him if he did, they <em>were</em> brothers after all. Loki tried to feel guilty about it but he couldn’t. Whatever had happened had been great.</p>
<p class="western">He was about to reply ‘<em>to what’</em> when both his parents came knocking on his door.</p>
<p class="western">“Loki? We want to speak with you for a moment, if you have the time?” His father asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Sure.”</p>
<p class="western">His parents looked at each other and his mother cleared her throat.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, Loki my dear boy. This weekend is the big annual barbecue at Uncle Ve’s house, I’m sure you remember.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh no.” Loki groaned. He really hated that side of the family and they sort of hated him in return.</p>
<p class="western">“Hear you mother out, son.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know how much you dislike your father’s side of the family, but-”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, my family is perfectly fine.” Odin interrupted. Frigga rolled her eyes and Loki wanted to snicker over their lameness. But they were pretty cute together however cute one’s parents could be.</p>
<p class="western">“Anyway, my point is... maybe you don’t have to come with us this year?”</p>
<p class="western">“Really?” Loki perked up immediately. “I can stay home alone?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not <em>alone</em>, no.” Odin interjected.</p>
<p class="western">“You have lied to us and you’ve been sneaking out late at night to go to bars so clearly you can't be trusted to be left home alone.” Frigga added.</p>
<p class="western">“So, we compromised. You get to stay at home from the barbecue but not alone.”</p>
<p class="western">“And we’re leaving tomorrow already, so we can help with the preparations. So we needed someone available to babysit you.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Babysit</em> me? I’m sixteen! I don’t <em>need</em> a babysitter!”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s either that or come with us to uncle Ve’s.”</p>
<p class="western">Loki deflated. Anything would be better than a long weekend of torture with his relatives.</p>
<p class="western">“Anyway,” Odin continued, “we know it was a big shock to you to learn you have an older brother. So we thought, maybe you boys could bond with each other this weekend while we’re gone. It may be easier for you if you don’t have us old folks around, looking over your shoulders all the time.”</p>
<p class="western">Loki’s face grew warm and he couldn’t stop a smile from forming.</p>
<p class="western">“You mean <em>Thor</em> will babysit me? The whole weekend?”</p>
<p class="western">“From midday tomorrow until Sunday night.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh and before you answer, Thor was the one who offered when we explained the situation to him. He really does want to get to know you better.” Frigga said, then they both looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p class="western">‘<em>Say yes. Trust me.’</em></p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” Loki said and both his parents smiled and Odin clapped his hands together.</p>
<p class="western">“Wonderful! Oh and Loki, go easy on him, okay? He’s had a hard life. Don’t bite his head off too soon? I think if you really put your minds into it, you <em>could</em> become really good friends.”</p>
<p class="western">“You know what, dad? I think you’re probably right.” Odin looked like he was about to cry. Odin and Frigga left him alone after that, thanking him for making an effort.</p>
<p class="western">Loki laid back on his bed, grinning towards the ceiling. He was definitely looking forward to spend the whole weekend with Thor. For the sake of bonding brother to brother, of course.</p>
<p class="western">Didn’t he have maybe <em>some</em> regrets at least?</p>
<p class="western">“Nope!” Loki’s laughter echoed in his room.</p>
<p class="western">The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! There may even be a chapter 3 in the future but for now, this is it!<br/>Take care of yourselves! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>